


After the Flames Die Down

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The What Ifs [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Jamie and Eddie have a quiet moment to process what happened with Maya's arrest.Missing scene from 9x17.





	After the Flames Die Down

The car ride home from the precinct was silent. Eddie was still trying to fully process what happened at roll call earlier. Her partner arrested for grand larceny right in front of her. How could she not see it? What she did know is that Jamie did the best he could to rectify this situation. She shouldn’t be mad at him; he was just trying to help. 

“Listen about what you said before, you were right, you were just trying to do your job.” Jamie gave her a soft smile.

“I should apologize too. I shouldn’t have implied that you would have tipped off Maya. I should have trusted you more. The guys from IAB just wanted me to stay silent so she wouldn’t get suspicious. I guessed we just missed it.” He sighed as Eddie put her hand over his.

“Jamie, there is no way we could have gotten every bad seed out of there. We are not fortune tellers! I know you wouldn’t think I would do rat you out to Maya. She has already been suspicious about us, and how I defend you when she starts saying rude things about you. She thinks I am sleeping with you to get ahead, which I am not.” He shook his head at that. He knew Eddie long enough to know she would never use her contacts, especially Jamie, to get ahead on the job.

“Yeah, I know. I am sorry about Maya, I really am. But what she did is on her alone, not you.”

“I trusted her, and she stabbed me-all of us-in the back. Worst of all, she hurt her brother, the one person that looked up to her the most.” She took a moment to calm herself down before continuing. “I going to talk to him, and be a support system if he wants it. If he doesn’t, I am okay with that too. Do you think your dad knows?”

“I think that is a good idea, Eddie. I am so proud of you, babe. And yeah, Dad probably does, he knows everything.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

“Thank you.” She smiled for the first time all day. Even in the lowest times, Jamie was always a bright source of light for her. Yes, this whole thing with Maya was tough, but it was also a teaching moment for both of them. Made them stronger on and off the job.

Work partners may come and go but life partners last forever.


End file.
